


Trixie and the Devil

by Lucifer_Lover (TottPaula)



Series: Lucifer [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Adorable Trixie, Chloe gets surprised, Cute Lucifer, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Trixie doesn't play fetch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/Lucifer_Lover
Summary: Lucifer strives to avoid the small human offspring of Detective Decker.Somehow, Trixie adores him and simply won't let go.





	1. Tiny creature

Lucifer constantly was dropping in on the detective catching her unaware. He believed that he had every right to do so as her brand-new partner.

Chloe tried explaining the idea of calling first, but Lucifer wasn't the type of Divine to organize things ahead.

He was more of an _"Oh, this has popped into my head so I'll do this immediately,"_ type.

He never worked on any proper schedule or agenda.

He did what he desired as soon as possible, with no preparation beforehand.

Well, after all, he was the Devil!

He had let himself in the detective's home, which he noted was rather impressive for her meager salary, and had begun preparation of a lovely breakfast one day, trying to make up for something he might have done but had already forgotten. And possibly trying to entice her again, if he was being honest. 

Chloe had been relaxing in the shower when she heard some odd noises from downstairs, and no one else was supposed to be in the house but her.

She wrapped herself in a towel and grabbed her gun to defend herself against the unexpected intruder.

Upon seeing him in her home, Chloe became upset with him, even incensed.

He couldn't understand why. He was simply trying to be nice for a change, after all!

Subsequently, her bath towel unwrapped itself from around her ribcage and fell to the floor.

He couldn't help but stare, and she was annoyed at him being so insolent. A true gentleman would have covered his eyes, or turned away at the very least. 

She was stunning, he had seen thousands of naked bodies, and she surpassed them all.

Humans were so strange! She had entirely no need to be embarrassed.

She was perfectly conceived, bless Dad.

He couldn't help but admire her composition.

Chloe put down the gun and snatched her towel up, wrapping it hastily around her, as though she stood there emerging as a monstrous freak.

The moment would have been perfect, except for the fact that it was the very moment that Dan-the-Douche brought the miniature human named Trixie home.

Trixie scooted quickly to him and entangled him in her small clinging tentacles.

He attempted playing fetch with the undersized creature, after all, she had to be at least as intelligent as a dog, though she apparently was unfamiliar with the concept and simply laughed at his attempt, squeezing him tighter and actually grinning.

She must be some sort of a Demon child, indeed.

Poor Chloe, saddled with such an undeveloped tiny mortal!


	2. Will work for chocolate cake, or cash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie may be sweet, but she's certainly not stupid!

Trixie loved when Lucifer first met her, thinking him naughty and amusing.

She was being terrorized by another child twice her size, and finally stood up to the child by herself and let them have it, and the children got into a physical fight.

Sadly, it was against the school's rules, and her parents were called to come to the school and speak to the principal.

Chloe made or _tried to_ make Lucifer wait in the car for her by handcuffing him to the steering wheel, but he wasn't having any of it.

Lucifer got out of the handcuffs and the car then went into the school's main hall following after an attractive woman wearing a tight skirt and high heels.

Lucifer lost her trail, and so he sat down on a bench next to Trixie, unaware of who she was. Being bored he attempted to light up a cigarette, when Trixie promptly told him he couldn't smoke in school and her mother was a policewoman and would likely arrest him. Lucifer suspected out loud that he knew who her mother was. 

Lucifer respected the child for being bold and outspoken.

After he asked, Trixie explained why she was waiting on the bench outside the principal's office; she'd been in a fight with a mean girl who's been bullying her, and was now waiting for one of her parents to meet with the principal and pick her up.

Lucifer asked Trixie to point out the girl to him, which she did. He approached the girl, who didn't look sorry at all.

He tried explaining that bullying was wrong and cowardly, but that made no impact on the girl, who merely rolled her eyes and turned away.

When that didn't work, he frightened her with his devil face eyes, and the girl screamed in sheer terror.

Returning to his seat, he asked the little girl her name, then offered his thoughts saying that Trixie was a prostitute's name.

That was a new word to Trixie, who asked what it meant, but Lucifer told her to ask her parents the meaning.

When Chloe came out of the office she was surprised to find Lucifer out of his handcuffs and chatting with Trixie, while the bully sat there shaking and terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, fixed a few errors


	3. Clever!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie is clever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, ran out of fairy dust.  
"Shrugs"

Lucifer was still curious about how the detective could resist his usually irresistible charms and refuse to have sex with him.

Nearly every woman, and to be honest, many men as well, were thrilled for the chance to have sex with him. He was well known as a partner who pleased, after all.

He guessed that maybe she was secretly a celestial being, maybe even an angel.

It would explain why his powers wouldn't work on her at all. He couldn't devine her deepest desires, nor would his carnal mojo affect her.

He decided she'd likely cut off her wings, as he had done.

As he was waiting for her in her home as she prepared to join him in their latest murder investigation, she reminded him Trixie was asleep and not to disturb her.

Hah!

Chloe was not the boss of him, oh no!

He did what he wanted.

He cracked open Trixie's door, looked around for something suitable, spied a stuffed bear and tossed it at the sleeping little human.

That did the trick.

Trixie awoke and came out rubbing her eyes, complaining, "Lucifer? Did you just hit me with a teddy bear?"

Lucifer glanced around to insure Chloe was upstairs, then asked Trixie, "Does your mother have any strange marks on her? A birth mark, perhaps, and is the detective really your mother, or are you adopted? I'll give you your favorite, chocolate cake!" He promised. 

He wondered if the detective had a pair of wing scars similar to his, or some other visible proof of being celestial. 

Trixie decided she wouldn't answer his questions without getting something out of it, but something more valuable than cake.

She put out her little hand palm side up saying with a clever squint, "It'll cost ya."

Lucifer took a large bill out of his money clip and handed it over.

"I do like your style. So tell me..." he began.

"You're weird, of course she's my mother, and... She's got a birthmark behind her left hip. Thanks," she said grabbing the money, "I'm going back to bed now, I've got school tomorrow."

He helped her along with a soft push toward her room, closing the door after her.

When Chloe returned it looked to her as if he had been lounging against the table the entire time.

He looked at her quizzically, and then demanded, "Lift up your shirt for me, I want to see your back."

"Why, what's going on, Lucifer?" she asked, wondering why as she turned her back for his perusal.

He could be so weird, and what was the harm, anyway?


	4. Chloe Decker, Mother of Beatrice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe Decker must be a Celestial. 
> 
> How else could he explain her?

* * *

"Lift up the back of your shirt, Detective, I need to check something."

Lucifer wasn't asking, this didn't sound up to debate. What the heck was he thinking? Was this about her recent bullet scar?

Him and his silly delusions. He says he's the Devil, ri-i-ight. Did he think she was something supernatural too, was he that delusional?

She complied just to get him to drop this, there was something that obviously upset him, but she had no idea how or why .

She turned away from him and he slowly rolled up the back of her top and examined her shoulder blades carefully. 

She shivered as he looked her over carefully for God only knows what reason.

It felt like something that was a cross between being oogled and being medically examined. He ran his fingertips over her shoulder blades as though searching for some hidden secrets. Was he again trying to entice her, wouldn't he ever give up?

"Where are they, where are your wings, or is there some other mark of immortality?"

"Lucifer, stop, this is ridiculous. I don't have any wings, I'm not you, I'm not an immortal, remember I was just shot recently, I was hurt and bleeding, and I almost died."

"Ah, I momentarily forgot about the shooting, you still have the fresh scars, I'm so sorry, Detective. I just can't understand how you and you alone alone can resist my power to draw out people's deepest desires.

Or for that matter for you to be able to resist my natural carnal attraction. You're an enigma, Detective. I simply can not figure you out. "

"There's nothing unusual about me, Lucifer. My dad was a cop, a really good one, and my mom is an actress, a really cheesy one. I tried acting but it felt empty. I went to the police academy and became a cop, now I'm earning my detective's shield, like my dad. That's all there is, I'm not anything special, Lucifer, I'm only human."

"Hmph." There had to be a reason that he was missing. How is it she's completely immune to his sexual charm and desire drawing mojo?

She's a puzzle.

One he was determined to solve.

And she had a daughter, one Beatrice Espinosa. 

If she was a celestial she couldn't have had a child... could she?

That alone was quite impossible. 


End file.
